Baby Chinchilla
by Rosie daughter of percabeth
Summary: A few weeks before this story takes place, Donnie and April take it to the next level, if you know what I mean. But they end up with a little surprise, that was completely unexpected, but not exactly unwanted. Minor swearing in story.
1. Chapter 1

April's POV

It's been five months since Donnie and I had started dating. We had never gone very far before, but a few weeks ago we took it to the next step, if you know what I mean. Since Donnie didn't think reproduction between us possible, we didn't use protection. It was both of our first times (obviously) and it was really clumsy and awkward. But after a while, things started to be less awkward and clumsy and it was probably one of the best nights of my life. But I'll spare you your innocence, and not give you any details. We made one fatal mistake though. We didn't use protection, and I, dear reader, believe that I am pregnant.

It all started one week after my intercourse session with Donnie. I had gone to bed fine that night, but the morning was another story. The second I opened my eyes, I threw back the covers as quick I could, racing towards the one person bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. Not thinking someone might already be in the bathroom, I flung the door open causing a loud bang to resound through the house. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom, and without a moment's hesitation, I flung myself towards the toilet, with every intention to barf my internal organs out. Pulling my hair back, I finally found sweet relief from my nausea, and retched all over the inside (and outside) of the toilet. As I predicted, the loud bang from me flinging the door open, sent everyone in the house racing towards my direction. Leo showed up first, being as his room is closest to mine. Still puking, I hear Leo pounding on the other side of the door, and yelling whether or not I'm ok. Slightly annoyed, I thought 'Does it sound like I'm okay Leo? Jeez I love him like a brother, but he can be such a Grade A DUMBASS.' Next thing I know the whole rest of the house is outside the bathroom door. I finally stopped puking, and I could hear hurried whispers and screams of " What?! Do you WANT me to die?" from Mikey, "OH HELL NO, THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING IN THAT DAMN BATHROOM." From Raph, and a defensive "Well I found her like this, so Donnie you go find out what's wrong." From Leo. I hear frustrated grunt from my boyfriend, before the door knob twists, and the door opens revealing a very nervous looking Donnie. Me, having just wretched my guts out, while they stand outside the door voting on who's gonna check on me, I couldn't blame Donnie for being a little nervous. I wanted to choke all four of them at once. Donnie walked through the door, and knelt by my side.

"Hey Ape, whats wrong?" He asked with concern etched all over his olive colored face.

"Well I woke up this morning, with overwhelming nausea as you can see," I said gesturing to the toilet. Donnie grimaced and flushed the toilet. I leaned my head against the bathroom wall, as Donnie kissed my forehead gently.

"Well you probably got sick overnight, but we'll get you cleaned up and give you some stuff to calm down your nausea." He said as he helped me up. Good thing he did too, because the second I stood up my knees wobbled and my vision got blurry from dizziness. I had a feeling it was going to be a pain to walk, but before I could take another step my feet lifted off the ground and I was bridle style in Donnie's arms. I let out a little squeak as he hoisted me up, and started blushing immediately.

"Ya know, I could've walked." I said as I hit him on the arm. He just smiled at me and we began our ascent down to the first floor of the old farmhouse. The rest of the boys followed timidly after their brother, as we went down the stairs. As we got to the bottom, Donnie laid me on the big brown worn out couch. He started barking orders as he went to go find me a blanket.

"Mikey, go in the kitchen and grab some saltine crackers and ginger ale for April. Leo, I want you to get a trashcan in case she pukes again. I'll grab her a blanket. And Raph… get her some Tylenol because I would assume she has a headache." Donnie looked over at me for confirmation, when I realized he was right. I slowly nodded my head at him and the brothers went off to do their separate tasks. Before I knew it I was covered in a blanket, Tylenol already in my system, a trashcan by my feet, and I had a whole damn box of saltines with a two liter bottle of Ginger ale in my lap.

"Really guys? Was this much really necessary?" I said with an amused smirk on my face as I gestured to the saltines and ginger ale.

" Hey," Mikey threw his hands up in defense "I didn't know how much you needed so I grabbed all of it." He said with his usual Mikey smile.

"Yeah, but A WHOLE BOX OF CRACKERS?" Donnie said while simultaneously facepalming. I laughed as Donnie joined me on the couch, putting the crackers and ginger ale on the floor and pulling me on to his lap. I blushed immediately, looking at Donnie for an explanation. He started mouthing some words, and it took a second but I realized he was counting down from 3.

"3…2…1…" As soon as his mouth hit one, I heard a scream.

"OH LORD MY EYES MY EYES!"I turned and saw Mikey writhing around on the ground, holding his hand around his eyes.

"MY POOR INNOCENT EYES! THEY HAVE SEEN TOO MUCH. TOO MUCH!" He wailed. He crawled over towards Raph and grabbed his arm.

"I CAN'T LIVE! End it now Raph, before I'm corrupted!" He screamed being overdramatic and the wonderful Mikey we all know and love. Raph trying not to look too amused rolled his eyes, with a smile on his face and pushed Mikey away by the face. Mikey rolled around on the floor while we all laughed. I looked back at Donnie. There were no words to describe how much I wanted to kiss him, but I had just puked my guts out and my breath smelled horrible. So instead, I turned around in his lap and opted to watching whatever was on the TV. Donnie leaned down and kissed the top of my head, and whispered into my hair.

"My sweet precious chinchilla." My heart soared. I'm not really sure where he got that nickname, but the first time he called me that, I fell in love with the term of affection. He always knew how to make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I snuggled deeper into his plastron loving how warm he was. On the outside I appeared peaceful. On the inside I was at war with myself. A few days ago my period was supposed to make its appearance, but sadly it did not. Now along with this, I had unexplainable nausea. Any girl who was in high school health class knew the signs of pregnancy. And I dear reader, had them. My eyes widened as my hands made their way toward my abdomen. My hands worked their way under my shirt as I felt my stomach. It was slightly bulged out and hard as a rock. I sucked in a breath as Donnie looked at me funny, asking if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying my best to give him a convincing smile. He looked unconvinced, but decided not to push the subject. My hands wondered towards my abdomen again, feeling the rock hardness there, and with a shock I realized there was a living breathing person inside me. As this realization hit me with Donnie's arms around me, I figured everything was going to turn out okay. I had no idea how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

April POV

That brings me to where we are now, reader. It was a pretty boring day after that, but I was having trouble trying to figure out how to tell Donnie about my unexpected discovery. To be honest, I was scared. I don't think Donnie would leave me, that's not like him. But I did worry that he wouldn't want it. Pretty stupid, eh? As it got later on in the day, we decided it was time for bed. Raph was the first to turn in. He said his goodnights, and while glaring at Donnie gave him the "I'm watching you buddy" motion. Donnie threw his hands in the air in defense and I chuckled. If only Raph knew, he would be throttling Donnie right now. Leo was next followed by Mikey. Donnie was about to turn in, when I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey wait. I want to talk to you about something." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He looked at me, then at the hand holding on to his arm, then back to me.

"O…kay…" he said looking confused and slightly worried.

"It's nothing bad, I just have something important to tell you." It really wasn't that bad and boy was it important. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at me expectantly to continue. I took a big breath and steeled my nerves. My hands were clammy and shaking. 'You can do this April. You've fought and been kidnapped by the Kraang before for goodness sake! Get it together!' I thought.

"Donnie…" I started, his name breathy when it came out of my mouth.

"Yes…? April is everything ok?" I nodded slowly and stared at him a little bit longer trying to formulate how to say such big news.

"I-I think… I mean… what I'm trying to say is…nothing. Nothing at all." I cursed silently in my head. 'Dammit! Son of a bitch! What is wrong with me?! UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!' I looked at Donnie and he was looking at me with true concern.

"Are you sure you're okay April? This morning you had that weird nausea and now your acting really weird." He said in his no nonsense voice. I flinched. I hated that voice and he rarely used it with me.

"Donnie. I am fine. I'm just really tired and worn out from this morning." I gave him a true genuine smile and leaned up and kissed his lips. Since this morning I had brushed my teeth and used plenty of mouthwash. He kissed back with enthusiasm and passion. His tongue came out from behind his teeth and brushed my bottom lip, right as I pulled back from the kiss. I opened my eyes and giggled. His lips were still puckered and he let out a pathetic whine.

"No more for you tonight, mister." I said as I walked up and let my fingers walk up his plastron. He let out another pathetic whine, but this time there was an underlying moan. I blushed and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Goodnight Donnie." I said in my most sultry and seductive voice. I walked on, and I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I made sure to put a little swing in my hips.

"Goodnight April." I heard him rasp out of breath. I smirked knowing I was the one who made him like that. I climbed the stairwell and heard him coming up behind me. I made my way to my room and opened my door and flopped on my bed. I smiled as I thought of Donnie and let sleep take me.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

I woke up the next morning to a bunch of screaming. I looked at the alarm clock on the dresser and it read, 8:41 AM. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Though my efforts were in vain. The yelling downstairs only got louder. I sighed as I threw back the covers. I guess I had to go fix this myself. I was about to get out of bed when something or someone caught my attention. I smiled as my hand landed on the tiny but still very much there bump on my abdomen. I leaned over and whispered, "Today is the day." At least I hoped it was. After I chickened out last night I wasn't very confident. I got up, dressed in my normal clothes, and ran a brush a through my hair. But there was one problem. You see, the shirt I wear on normal days was near skintight. And unfortunately, the bump was big enough to see through the shirt now. Silently cursing, I threw a jacket on over my shirt. I would figure it out later. Right now, I had to focus on the yelling downstairs which had gotten increasingly louder. I raced out the door and down the stairs. As I neared the living room, I started hearing bits and pieces of the argument. It was apparently between Raph and Leo. Great. I entered the room and it looked like a warzone. The pillows which were once stacked neatly throughout the room were now strewn around the room. Some even had stuffing ripped out of them and it was littering the floor. The three turtles responsible stood in the middle of the room in each others faces.

"Why do you have to be such a-a dumbass!?" Raph yelled at Leo who was standing with his arms crossed apparently unimpressed.

"Coming from the walking and talking _ASSMINT!_" Was Leo's retort. What the hell kind of retort was that? Whatever,this was getting out of hand and I needed to put a stop to it NOW.

"_**HEY!**_" I shouted. I guess I looked pretty pissed off because they all stopped immediately and looked at me with a "_oh shit_" look. They should have been scared because they all knew I could kick their asses. They all started fumbling, trying to find an excuse but I stopped them by putting my hands in the air.

"Whatever. Just clean up the mess you made and we can forget this whole thing even happened. Got it?" I asked, my voice just a little too sugary. They all nodded hastily, and got to work. Then I realized where was Donnie?

"Hey, where's Donnie?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. I got an answer from Leo.

"He's outside. Don't ask what he's doing he wouldn't tell us." Leo said while shrugging. I made my way to the door and opened it, to be greeted with the sight of Donnie training by himself. I went outside and made my way to him with every intent of telling that he was going to be a father. Just the thought made me giddy. He noticed me walking over to him and stopped training. When I reached him I was greeted with a needy kiss.

"Hey April. How did you sleep?" He asked, still panting and out of breath from the kiss.

"Wonderful. And how did you sleep?" I wondered. I actually wanted to know.

"Eh. I slept okay." He said while shrugging his shoulders. I looked into his eyes.

"Don… I-I have some something to tell you." I said shakily. I watched as his brow creased in wonder and concern.

"I'm-I'm…" But before I could finish the rest of the boys came bursting out the front door of the house stealing Donnie's attention. I felt my confidence sink. If I didn't get this off my chest soon, I was going to burst. We all decided on having a training session and I couldn't concentrate. It showed too, because I kept missing easy openings and I was getting popped by one of them every two minutes. Inside I was about to burst, I couldn't keep this secret much longer. And if I got asked if "I was okay" one more time…

"April. Look at me. Are you okay?" Donnie said catching my attention. Without thinking what my mouth was about to say, I let it rip.

"_**I'M PREGNANT!" **_ I shouted. Immediately I regretted it and cringed very visibly. Next thing I knew I heard a thump from Donnie, an exclamation of, "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?!" from Mikey and just plain dropped jaws from Raph and Leo. Great, now my boyfriend was passed out on the ground. I ran over to him and yelled straight in his ear.

"_Wake up dumbass!_" He sat up immediately and gathered his bearings. Then his eyes widened in realization and he looked at me. I got on my knees to get down to his level. Without breaking eye contact, I unzipped my jacket. I took his hand in mine and brought it down to my stomach. He sucked in a breath and looked down at my slightly swollen abdomen.

"_April…_" he breathed his breath raspy. Next thing I knew I was gathered up in his arms. He was whispering in my ear, "A _dad_. I'm gonna be a dad." I knew I had Donnie's full support and love. And that he was just as excited to be a parent as I was. A mom. I was going to be a _**Mom.**_


	3. Chapter 3

April POV

After the boys found out I was pregnant the rest of my pregnancy went on without a hitch. Well, okay that might be a slight lie but overall everything went fine. About two months in, we went searching in the nearest city for a OBGYN that was familiar with mutants and would be ok with taking care of a girl who was pregnant with a half mutant child. After, a while of searching for someone that fit these requirements we set off to the nearby city. Turns out our OBGYN's name was Dr. Tower and she seemed like a very reasonable woman considering she would be willing to see us. When me and Donnie arrived at her office no one else was there so we had her to ourselves. We waited until finally she turned a corner and smiled at us gratefully.

"So, you must be Donnie and April." She said as she started walking over to us. We stood up and shook her hand.

"Yeah, that's us!" I said nervously looking anywhere but her face. As if sensing my discomfort, Donnie leaned down and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and flashed me a supportive and loving smile.

"So are we ready to start?" Dr. Tower said as we nodded and led us into the back room where there was a table with a sheet for me to lay on. I lay on the table and pulled up my shirt as she prepared the gel. My stomach didn't show much yet but still it was firm and slightly swollen. As I made my observations Dr. Tower finished and spread the gel on my pale stomach. I shivered as the cold sliminess made contact. She rubbed it in and turned on the monitor where I could see inside my stomach. The machine started up and she took the stomach-inside-seer thingy and placed it on my stomach and she began moving it to different spots on my stomach.

"Donnie, look!" I gasped as a newly developing baby showed up on the monitor. And then another. My eyes got slightly wider as my brain processed what was on the screen. I turned to look at Donnie and saw he had the same reaction though he looked a little pale. Well, as pale as a person who had green skin could get.

"Twins…!?" Donnie breathed. I could hear his breathing become slightly uneven as the reality set in. Dr. Tower looked at us with apprehension as she said her next sentence.

"That isn't it." Slightly confused by her words we turned back to the monitor as she moved over slightly revealing another two developing babies. Next thing I heard was a thump on the floor which I assumed was Donnie falling to the ground unconscious. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and I was speechless.

"Quadruplets?!"


	4. Chapter 4

April POV

I stared at the OBGYN trying to make sure I wasn't over-reacting or if I was mistaken. She nodded her head at me confirming my fears. I put my head in my hands and shook my head. This I was not prepared for in any way. Mentally or physically. Especially, physically. I was broke out of my thoughts by someone talking.

"Yes you are correct April. You are having quadruplets. This was probably an effect of Donnie's mutant turtle DNA and their consistency to have more than two children per pregnancy." Dr. Tower said as April nodded in understanding still slightly shocked.

"Speaking of Donnie, is he going to be alright?" The doctor asked pointing at a still passed out Donnie on the floor. I looked at my passed out boyfriend on the floor and waved him off.

"Eh he'll be fine." I said as I looked back at the older woman.

"So how big will I get with four children?" I looked at her expectantly. She sighed as she put on a contemplative look as she wondered how big April would actually get.

"A few weeks before the due date you probably won't be able to get up and walk because of the back and feet pain. And because you will be as huge as a WHALE." I laughed and she laughed along with me although I knew that she wasn't kidding. I got up from the table and walked over to where Donnie was still passed out on the gray cold tiled floor. I knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Donnie…Donnie… DONNIE!" With my last yell he woke with a start and sat straight up breathing hard. He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Is…is it actually true?" he asked. I nodded with a smile and he gathered me up in a hug while laughing with overwhelming happiness.

_**3 MONTHS LATER…**_

"DONATELLO HAMATO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I was incredibly irritated, drowning in hormones, and my feet and back hurt like hell. I was currently laying on the couch with a blanket draped over me but I was extremely hungry and extremely horny. Great combination, right? He finally came back from the kitchen with my combination of gherkins type pickles and dark chocolate. He looked at me like I had ten heads when I asked for this combination of food but didn't question it. He handed me my food and I threw it to the side and captured his lips in a lustful kiss. We broke apart and he was panting and looking at me with half-lidded eyes. We continued to make out on the couch for a while but soon we stopped and just cuddled as I munched on my snack. Earlier today we went back to the doctor and figure out the baby's due date, which was November 10. Donnie sighed and put his hand on

my now very bulged stomach.

"I can't believe it. 4 more months and all four will finally be here." He said while rubbing his hand in circular motions on my stomach.

"Good." I growled and he laughed whole heartedly while I laughed along with him. He had no idea how painful and retarded and just overall stupid pregnancy was.

_**NEAR DUE DATE…**_

I was literally not able to walk. I was HUGE and because it was near the due date Dr. Tower came to the house to oversee me and all my needs. It was 3 days away from the due date and I was super nervous. I was not ready. I would never be ready for this. But the sooner it was over the better. It was a regular day of me just sitting on the couch bored as hell. But the second I felt those shooting pains and the couch underneath me soak, I knew. I looked down and checked where the couch was wet, but instead of clear wetness I was greeted with the unmistakable dark maroon color of blood coating the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

April POV

I screamed for Dr. Tower and Donnie and the rest of the guys. They came rushing in.

"What is it?!" They screamed freaking out.

"The baby's coming. But I'm bleeding and I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to happen!" I slightly panicked as Dr. Tower became deadly serious and started barking orders.

"Donnie go get the pool ready and make sure the water is warm. Raphael grab me towels and rags and Mikey get me pillows. Leo I need you to help me transport April to the pool." They all nodded and raced off to do their jobs with ninja like focus. Dr. Tower and Leo came over and lifted me off the couch. I was bleeding so bad it was dripping off me and on to the couch.

"Oh God…" said Leo in horror. I heard Dr. Tower curse slightly under her breath and started moving me faster to the pool were the birth would take place. But not too fast to where they would hurt me even more. Now it was really starting to hurt terribly and I was starting to sweat. We arrived at the kiddy pool and they set me down in it, the warm water slightly calming my nerves. The blood dripping from me immediately making the water a nasty deadly maroon color. Donnie's eyes got wide as he saw the blood. Then I entered a whole new state of pain as the contractions started. The closer they got together, the blood flow increased making me feel woozy. Dr. Tower tried to stop the flow with the rags and towels Raph had brought her,but nothing worked. It stopped a little of the blood flow, just enough to keep me awake. After about 5 hours of contractions the pushing finally started.

" OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and shot forwards into a bent over position. Dr. Tower looked me in the face and told me to start pushing. I was bleeding profusely by now, while trying to push the first baby out. There was a towel on the ground to place the babies while the others were born. I pushed three times with Dr. Tower urging me on. On the third push the first baby was out. I wanted to see my baby so bad but I had to focus on getting the others out of me. The next one came out in four pushes, and the one after that took two. The last one however took six pushes and almost made me pass out. But I did get it out but afterwards it wasn't the sweet relief I was hoping for. I was still bleeding badly and I was starting to hemorrhage. If I didn't stop bleeding soon, I was going to lose too much. Dr. Tower was attempting to stop the bleeding but after she looked at me and I understood. She stopped trying to stunt the flow of blood and called the guys in. I looked at Dr. Tower and said,

"I want to see my children." She gave two to me and two to Donnie. Three boys and one girl. Poor thing. She was going to be so lonely when I am gone. I looked over at Donnie and tried to convey the message through my eyes. His brothers crowded around me yet they all seemed to understand.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I love you all and really don't want to leave you or my children so soon." I said my voice shaky and raspy for I was losing my grip on consciousness.

"We love you too April and we really wish you wouldn't go." Mikey said his voice shaky as a tear rolled down his face. I looked over at Donnie and said,

"Take care of our children and make sure they know that I loved them with all my heart." Donnie nodded and leaned in kissed me tenderly while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"And I love you too." And with that phrase, I took my final breath and I let myself fall into the sweet and dark embrace of death.


End file.
